Orthogonal frequency division multiplexed (OFDM) waveform and discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-s-OFDM) waveform may utilize fixed cyclic prefix (CP) to preserve cyclicity and/or orthogonality. However, the use of fixed CP length may be inefficient. For example, in line of sight scenarios where delay spread of a channel may be smaller than the fixed CP. The waveforms with fixed CP may be disadvantaged with having a high out of band emission.
Adaptive waveforms like zero tail (ZT) may be used to replace the fixed CP, but such ZT waveforms may suffer from shortcomings, for example, having imperfect zero tails. Such imperfect ZTs may break the cyclicity of the signal and result in error floor. Therefore, there may be a need for a flexible waveform that may be dynamically configured under different channel conditions and may at least provide low out-of-band (OOB) emission systems.